Traditionally, medical instrument sterilization cases are constructed with holes formed along the entirety of the surface. The cases are sometimes placed within sterilization containers during sterilization processes, while the medical instruments are housed in trays within the cases. Sometimes the trays have inserts/platforms mounted therein with instrument holders mounted to the platforms. Conventionally, the sterilization cases may be put into autoclaves by either wrapping the cases in a non-woven polymeric filter material or by placing a sterilized case in sterilization containers that are near airtight after a sterilization process. These conventional containers are generally airtight, except for one or two controlled sections where filters are affixed.
Commonly, the filters on the conventional containers are air and water permeable. When the filters are dry, microorganisms cannot penetrate the filter, but when the filters become wet, microorganisms, bacteria and cleaning solutions can permeate the filter. Thus, a sterilized case with sterilized medical instruments therein, that is placed within a container, may stay sterilized as long as the filter remains dry and secure. Similarly, a sterilized case wrapped in a filter material may stay sterilized, so long as the filter material isn't compromised or removed. However, the wrapped filter material can only provide a reliable sterile barrier for about two weeks and the conventional container with a filter affixed can only provide the sterile barrier for six months. The sterile environment is not compromised until the container, and the sterilization case having the sterilization tray with medical instruments are in the operating room for use. With operating room space at a premium, there is a significant amount of packaging taking up space in one operating room.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.